


long way out

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: So....This is my 70 story about the ZUDE.... and maybe it's enough....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero was upset and scared. Everything he has done and fought for all these years can disappear in one night.

While they sitting in the limousine, Jude whatever says does not help. He can feel his pain, but he does not know how to help him.

He repeated constantly that it will do whatever it takes, and he will never leave him. And it seems as if he finally reaches him when Zero says "I do not know what to do without you Jude." At this point Jude does not know how he gathered courage, he leans over and kisses him.

When he pull back looks with fear in Zero whose expression can not be determined. But then to his surprise, Zero returned him.

They kissed desperately, roughly, as if tomorrow does not exist. When the first time he caught the air, Zero lowered the screen and the driver give the address. Again lower the window. Jude's brain works one hundred for an hour, what will it be now?

Jude does not dare to ask anything. Zero was supposed to be on the fly with the rest of the team, but he obviously changed his mind.

Jude does not remember the address which Zero gave. Hopes his apartment, there will have at least the advantage of domestic ground. It comforts him a little, although his heart was practically in throat.

The limousine barely stops in front of Jude's building, when Zero is dragging him to the apartment, shouting to the driver that it will no longer need.

When they close the door, they continue to kiss in the apartment. Jude reappears in fear. He fears he will be embarrassed, disappointed, that Zero will laugh at him ... Zero seems to feel it when he whispered "It's okay, I have you" and Jude trusts him.

Zero leads the game very well, and Jude follows him. They wraps clothes and shoes which flying all over the apartment. Until they are completely naked in front one other.

Zero pressed Jude at the table and fell to his knees. He holds tight for his ass while puts his dick in mouth. Without a lot of introductions and reluctance. Jude grabs table and threw back his head with pleasure that Zero provides him.

Obviously he knows very well what he is doing. Jude is trying to keep tight because he feels his feet are turned into jelly. It does not take him long to let go cum in Zero mouth, which does not bother him a bit. Zero swallows and licked lips while rises. He lifted him on the table and settled between his legs. They kissed again for a long time.

Jude all this is new and extra-exciting. He feels the taste of his sperm in mouth, so he again fears that Zero will somehow realize that this is his first time. But Zero is extremely gentle and does everything to make it easier.   
Now Jude shows where the lubricants and condoms are, so Zero brings and starts to prepare it. He lift his feet and warms the lube and gently circulates around his hole.  
Applied lube on a condom to roll down over his dick. Jude nods and Zero begins to push.

Jude looked away a little embarrassed, but Zero stroked his cheek and looked at him in the eye. Jude grab his hips to help him and get his thoughts out of the pain he feels.  
Pain soon begins to pass into pleasure and Jude no longer thinks of anything other than Zero in itself and orgasm that spreads all over the body until it explodes for the second time tonight.

Zero needs only a little after that when Jude feels how swells in him and with a jerk lets go in the condom. He crashes over him and tries to get to himself for a couple of moments.

Jude laughs and gently pushes him off, so Zero pull of the dick and removes the condom. Jude pulls him to the bathroom, and after the shower they runs to bedroom and continues until they both fall asleep exhausted.

In the morning when Jude opened his eyes, it again overcome by unrest since last night. What will Zero do when he wakes up? What sanctions will Zero get because of the missed game?

He reached out and picked up her cell phone, then suddenly seated because news he read. Shake Zero who sleeps peacefully. "Mmm, please, a little more ..." Zero says in a hoarse voice and pulls him to himself. "Listen, something happened ..." Jude barely pulled out of the embrace, then pointed to the cell phone. Now Zero also sit, suddenly awake and staring in disbelief with the title "LA Devils wrapped in black" and reading out loud ... "The plane with the whole team LA Devils crashed into the hills, no survivors."  
They look at each other scared, wondering what will happen now ...


	2. Chapter 2

Jude understand that he must gather "Come on, dress up and we'll have coffee and think about it" he says as get dressed.

They sit in the kitchen and drink coffee watching the news from the portal. Jude calls Lionel who is still sleeping and brings her news.

On the way to the arena, all three are silent until they reach the office.

Oscar was already there and weird looking at them. Jude has never seen Oscar so lost. It seems like he does not know what he should do now.

Jude takes things in his hands. He asks two colleagues who are liable to appear on the phones and answer the mails. Lionel obligate to take care of the Oscar.

In all this, Oscar suddenly looked at Zero "How come you were not on the plane?" Zero looked at Jude "Something came up" don’t want to complicate situation even more. He asks Jude what he can do, so Jude asks him to collect the data of relatives of fallen to contact them.

The next couple of days are crazy. The arena is surrounded by journalists, so Jude creates a team that will only deal with public relations.

Zero returns to Jude apartment every night, and Jude does not ask anything. He probably does not want to be alone, just as he did. Both of them are overwhelmed and busy with everything that has happened, so they get into bed and sleep. Together.

Jude has always been tempted to over analyze everything. This time he does not even do that. Just accept everything what bring each new day.

It took a lot of time for burial, forging many legal things, to make the situation in the club barely normal.

Jude notices how many have changed around him. Oscar asks him for even the smallest thing. Lionel, like so far, relies on him, though he tries to be near Oscar. Strange thing is that the Zero does not separate from him.

He does not remember that from that night in the limousine, Zero ever went to his apartment. Of course he has nothing against it, he likes to fall asleep with him, he likes to awake with him, but he fears he is doing it for the wrong reasons.  
Jude and Zero is trying to collect a new team.  
Zero is now a captain even though he does not want to do it anymore. Still, he wants to contribute somehow to the solution of this whole situation.

Zero is aware of how much he has changed. Not only because of this situation, but mostly thanks to Jude. He was attached to him for only one reason. He finally knew how to be in love. For the first time in life.

Lionel first notices something happening among them. She asked Jude, but he answered something indefinite. She can not be fooled, see how they look each other. Obviously they do not want anything public, so for now Lionel left this aside.

Oscar is pulling out of everything totally uninterested. One morning Oscar waited for Jude in his office.  
"Jude, I would like to leave all this to you. You're really capable. Especially in this situation, you proved to be a great worker. I think you will be the best to continue my work."

Jude is shocked. A father who it until the other day did not even notice him, wants what?! He can not think of anything more clever than "What?"  
"I know I was a bad father, but give me a chance, this is a small way to get compensate to you" Oscar looks at him with hope.

Jude sits and thinks that everything has to happen to Oscar to come to this. He is not sure whether he is honest, but decides to give him a chance. In fact, they will give them all the chance.

That night, while lying in bed, Jude says "I'm proud of you."   
Zero leaned over and kissed him. "Me? Well, all would fell apart that there was not you." Jude blushed, and Zero continues" Jude, you have no reason to be modest, you are excellent in business, we all know that." Jude quietly says "Thank you. I'll have to say something that has happened today. Oscar decided to retire from LA Devils and asked me if I wanted to take over."  
Zero looks at him with interest "And?" Jude continued "I've agreed, but I hope you can help me?" Zero smiled. "You know I will. And you know you deserved all this."

Jude leaned over to the pillow and looked at him seriously "Listen, since the first day I met you, I wanted you. Without you all this would not make any sense." Jude shudders, fearing he has said too much, but Zero calms him with a kiss.

Zero first time hear clearly and loudly what Jude thinks and answers "Jude, maybe you think I'm here for the wrong reasons, but believe me I’m not, just needed time. I love you, maybe I should have said this before. Above all, you saved my life and gave me a whole new, better. I'm the one who has to say thank you."

Jude heart grows in the chest. He does not know how to shape everything he wants to say, so he only embraces him. Both know that everything will be okay as long as they have one another.


	3. Chapter 3

In the coming period, it's easier for them because they are together. Whole Arena depends on them two. Jude holds a business part, and Zero sports part. They worked almost all day, seven days in week. It's tiring but they trying to alleviate the situation as much as I can.

Jude tries to stay in touch with the families of the fallen colleague. Zero even more. He knew best how to grow up without a parent. Does not want anyone such a life. Suggest that they set up a children's fund.

Already next month, the tournament is played and the funds are collected. The new team is striving in all segments and even in that. Unfortunately, through this accident they got a chance that they are more than willing to justify.

Besides, Jude and Zero have very little time for each other, but when they use it very high quality. Together they cook, relax in the jacuzzi, watch TV or someting like that. Make love passionate and devoted, learning from one another more and more.

For the first time in life Zero did not strive for the fun, crazy pursuits, and the women. Jude was all he wanted.  
Zero was Jude first love and he really put everything into their relationship. In fact, it was not a classic relationship, nobody knew about it, but Jude did not matter. They were constantly together, for him this is enough.

Sometime long ago Jude feared Oscar's reaction, now he did not care. If one day he find out, whatever he says it does not matter. Oscar did not even deal with them either at the club. For now it's better this way, just because of Zero. He will have to make that decision alone.

It’s too much media attention after the catastrophe that had happened, and now they were happy to start spinning again around the sport.

Still, Zero often thinks he wants to do something special for Jude. Until now, no one has meant it so much, and he wondered whether Jude was someone with who was going to spend the rest of his life.

Today he has an interview about the start of the new season and the presentation of new players. Jude stayed at home to finish some things and watch an interview on TV. Zero always knew with the media. He is charming and eloquent, very good with all the sports elements and Jude must admit he has done a great job.

At the end of the interview, Zero asked for something else to say, so give him a few more minutes.  
"I wanted to express deep sympathy with the families of our colleagues we lost. I would also like to thank all those who helped us get up on our feet. Most of all I would thank the person who is always here for all of us, and most for me. I love you Jude."

Jude dropped the glass he held in hand, staring in disbelief at TV. However, no matter how surprised he is, smile does not come down from his face either when Zero returns home. "Wow, right in prime time?" Jude kissed him. "With what I deserved this?" Zero hugged him. "I know you still do not believe me, but I never told anyone that I loved him, until you. Besides, I want the all world to know." Jude become serious "I love you too... "

That night make love like the first time. Jude is completely relaxed and Zero feels it. He wants something new.  
"This time I want you inside me ..." he says gently. "Are you sure?" Jude asks, as always thinking before him rather than himself. Zero nodded and added him lubricant, so Judas carefully prepared both. This was better than anything he imagined. They believed each other endlessly, it's all about it.

In the morning Jude saw the missed Oscar call. He showed the phone to Zero, and shrugged and called him "Hello" Jude say. Oscar goes right over to the thing "So... Zero?" Jude confirmed without any intention of quarreling or worrying. After a brief conversation when Jude lowered the phone, Zero asked what he was saying.   
"Nothing special, it says that you have a good influence on me" Jude laughs.   
"Nice of him, that is true." Zero replied, so Jude hit him in the back of hand. So Zero continue "I'm kidding, we a great team. If anyone knows this, it's an Oscar. So you're not mad at you?"   
Jude says calmly "No, it's okay with that" so he pulls him in the hug.   
A little morning's cuddling before work, never harmed anyone...


End file.
